


Moblit's Journal

by claire_bokuto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Humor, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoe - Freeform, Other, Unrequited Love, moblit berner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_bokuto/pseuds/claire_bokuto
Summary: Taking care of a giant adult-child like Hange is taxing, and at the end of the day Moblit Berner unwinds with a glass of whiskey and an entry in his journal about his daily stresses and struggles.─» A very wholesome collection of Moblit's journal entries recounting his days with Hange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Moblit's Journal

March 16, 850  
Trost District - Wall Rose  
I'm going to hurry and spill my frustrations out in this journal before I get drunk and take them out on Gelgar at the tavern later tonight.

Let me get this straight: I hated Sonny and Bean. They were smelly, loud, and not to mention, extraordinarily dangerous. 

"Now, Moblit" you may be asking, "aren't you used to dealing with titans? You're Hange's assistant, after all." WRONG. Well, right in some sense. Of course I've learned the proper care and feeding (aka photosynthesis) of a normal titan, but nothing quite prepares the nerves for seeing your boss's head come within inches of a titan mouth daily. Hange, on the other hand, seems to think that life itself is trivial in the pursuit of science; and me, being the only voice of reason on this dang team, had to be on constant lookout, as if I were a parent watching their two-year-old toddler. 

But I would've done this job a thousand times over with a smile if I could have saved those two foul-smelling giants. This morning, as our team walked toward the experimentation area, Sonny and Bean were found dead and completely disintegrated, the chains that held them laying limp on the ground underneath their protective cloth that Hange had so lovingly placed. The Scouts are on serious surveillance to catch the culprit, since this was most definitely an act of sabotage toward our research on the development of mankind's understanding of titans. Now, other than the serious worry among the higher ups of this crime being spread throughout all of us, I could see a look of relief pass across the faces on our research team at not having to spend their days in the hot sun, and sometimes entire nights, helping Hange in seemingly fruitless experiments. I would have almost joined them, if I hadn't known Hange so well. Although always keeping a professional face and manner among Commander Erwin and the other troops, I could see and feel the utter despair and discouragement lurking behind. I felt disgusted with the other members of our squad, and their utter disregard for our squad leader who had been working so hard for humanity. 

As we headed back toward our barracks earlier this evening, noticing a drooping in Hange's shoulders, I held us both back, because of course as an assistant it's my position to ensure the well being of my superior. To be honest, Hange is a lot more self-conscious than you may think. Yeah, I know, right? But actually, only I've seen how utterly heartbroken Hange becomes when losing a test subject- not only because of the connection to them, but because of the loss of potential discovery that could lead to the saving of humanity. And Sonny and Bean had been an incredible hope for our squad. I turned face to face, searching Hange's eyes for any discouragement, and was almost shocked that, despite teary corners, a fierce look of determination shone threw.  
"Don't worry about me, Moblit. We'll bring my babies murderer to justice. Plus, there's no end to the titans out there, right? We've already come so far, but we're just beginning. We will end up victorious."  
I guess my anxiousness was pretty obvious... I should work on that. When talking about victory, I couldn't tell whether Hange was referring to avenging the death of Sonny and Bean or mankind's final victory; but as that iconic, show-stopping smile spread and a glint of light from the setting sun behind me reflected in the glasses across from me, I was sure of one thing.

This was truly the most amazing person I could have asked to work under.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and that everything was aot accurate! this is my first fic on here. moblit is so underrated i wanted to give him some love for the wonderful job he does keeping hange from getting killed 24/7.


End file.
